lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Beshte and the Hippo Lanes
Beshte and the Hippo Lanes is the twenty-fifth episode of The Lion Guard. Synopsis When Beshte's dad is injured while creating the hippo lanes, Beshte must step in and take over the job.zap2it Summary Basi and his son, Beshte are in the Flood Plains, walking through the reeds. Basi explains to his son how making the Hippo Lanes after a big rainstorm has been a hippo tradition for a long time. He goes on to say that the lanes help others cross the Flood Plains, and that a good Hippo Lane must be "straight and true" and that someday, it will be Beshte's turn to make the lanes. Suddenly, a voice calls out for help. The pair rush towards the sound of the voice and locate Young Rhino, who is trapped in the reeds. Nearby, Makuu and another crocodile are lurking, positive they won't find him in the mess. However, Beshte bursts through the reeds, and warns him to back off, reminding him that the Flood Plains are a safe spot after a rain storm. Makuu challenges Beshte, believing him to be outnumbered. Basi soon arrives and chastises him, and Makuu slinks away, muttering angrily that hippos always follow the rules. Confirming they're gone, Young Rhino explains how he was trying to cross when he became ensnarled in the reeds and mud. Basi comments that he should have waited, but Young Rhino claims that he was in a hurry, but soon admits that he should have waited. Basi and Beshte start to untangle him, but a flock of egrets startles him greatly, and he accidentally thrusts his horn against Basi's leg. Young Rhino is freed regardless, and he thanks them, promising that he'll wait. Basi assures him that it won't be long. Bunga, Fuli and Kion approach their friend, stating that they heard an animal call for help. Fuli adds that it took them forever to get through the muck, but Beshte proudly tells them what happened. Bunga is impressed, suggesting that Basi should join the Lion Guard. However, Basi is instead reminded that he needs to complete the Hippo Lanes, and starts to move away. He stumbles on his injured leg, though is persistent in his desire to continue. Bunga tells him not to worry since the Flood Plains will dry up soon, though almost immediately after the group hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. Basi finally hands the job over to Beshte, who isn't sure he is capable just yet. When Basi assures him that he knows he can do it, Kion also reminds him that he is the strongest in the Pride Lands, and that they all believe in him. Beshte takes a deep breath, and agrees to do it, since it's his responsibility as a hippo. Bunga tries to help, but fails to get a single reed out of the ground. Sensing their presence will slow him down, Kion, Bunga and Fuli offer to take his father to high ground where he can rest. Beshte then proceeds to do his duty, excitedly. The Lion Guard reach a large rock where Basi can rest. After thanking them, he is certain that staying off it will help to heal it quickly. Suddenly, Ono swoops down to alert them of a problem. He tries to tell them of the other rain storm, but the Guard already know. Ono continues to explain that the Sable Antelopes' grazing grounds were already flooded out in the rain storm yesterday, leaving them nothing to eat. However, as Fuli predicts, they are too stubborn to leave, and have taken to standing around in knee deep water, concerning everyone that they'll be completely underwater by the next storm. Basi suggests leading them there, but Ono informs him that the herd is on the other side of the Flood Plains. But Basi reminds him that, by the time they return, Beshte will be done with the Hippo Lanes. The Guard thank him for his suggestion, but Basi only wishes he could help his son. Bunga assures him that Beshte will be fine, and the Lion Guard race off. Meanwhile, Beshte is continuing with the Hippo Lanes when he is called over by Laini, who is waiting on a rock. Beshte explains to her what he's doing, and Laini asks if he could drop her off at Ndefu Grove. He agrees to, stating that helping other animals is the point to the Lanes and Laini thanks him, hopping on his back and humming a tune along the way. After Ono has led the other Lion Guard members to Bupu's Herd, Kion calls out to them, explaining that they need to reach higher ground. However, Bupu refuses to leave, even after Ono warns him of the impending rain storm. When Fuli tells him to follow them, he still refuses, stating that they don't take orders from them. Kion understands that they are tired and hungry, but explains that, if they move, they'll have food and won't be standing around in water. Upon hearing this, Boboka talks with Bupu, urging him to reconsider their offer in consideration of the youngsters. Reluctantly, he agrees, and the Guard escort them away across the side of a cliff. Kion asks Ono for a report, and he initially states everything to be good... Until he notices a rockslide. Kion orders them back, angering Bupu who was just told to follow them. The rocks fall down, blocking the path. Kion asks Ono if there are any other ways across, but Ono states that there isn't, and that the rain storm is closing in fast. Fuli laments about Beshte's absence, but Bunga is confident that Kion can just use the Roar to blast the rocks out of the way. But Kion reminds him that the antelopes are on the other side of it. This gives Kion the idea to blast the rocks away from the other side, and the Guard start to climb over the rocks. Meanwhile, Beshte is using his strength to push over a large rock that was blocking the path. Along with Laini, Female Wagtail, Young Aardvark and Chura have all joined him on his back. After Young Aardvark compliments him, Female Wagtail admits that she wasn't sure if he would make it, Chura is slightly offended, reminding her that Beshte is the strongest in the Pride Lands. When she still admits she had doubts, Chura assures Beshte that he's doing great. Beshte thanks him, and continues. However, Chura then reminds Beshte that he was headed the other way, and Beshte sheepishly turns around. Laini asks if, after that, she could be dropped off too, and checks that he's okay with it. Chura once again assures them that Beshte is the strongest, and Beshte starts to explain how they make the Hippo Lanes for others, whilst simultaneously helping other animals cross. At the end, he drops off Chura who thanks him for the help. The other animals also disembark, and Beshte turns around, stating out loud that he needs to return to the other side. He hears a voice who seems excited that he's returning and, when he looks down, he sees Female Hare looking up at him hopefully. She wants him to drop her off at the patch of bristle grass on the other side, and Beshte is only too happy to oblige. Back with the rest of the Guard, Kion is struggling to move Bupu's herd, who are tired and 'give up'. The lion cub then walks towards the rocks, and Bunga tells him that Kion has got this, and for him to hold onto his antlers. Bupu irritably refutes his statement, informing him that they are horns. Before he can say anything else, Kion uses his Roar to blast the rocks out of the way. Proud of himself, Kion looks behind him and calls for them to follow again. But Ono calls them back, since they do not move. Fuli rushes up to Bupu, who claims they have come so far already. She glances behind her, where they started from, exclaiming 'Seriously' out loud. This prompts them to move, begrudgingly. With the storm getting closer, Fuli hopes they can beat it. They arrive at the Flood Plains, and Kion calls to assure them that they're nearly there. However, Ono notices something that can't be right, and locates Beshte. He asks if he's finished and Beshte confirms that he is, and how he got to talk to a lot of nice animals along the way. Ono then tells him that he knows how hard he's been working, but also stumbles with his next word, asking him to take a look for himself on a nearby protruding rock. He glances out and realises that his detours have unstraightened the paths, and that they're not straight and true at all. Ono tries to cheer him up by complimenting them for looking pretty and it almost works, until Beshte remembers that they're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to be straight and true and useful. Ono reveals that they've brought a herd of sable antelopes to them, and Beshte worries that they'll get lost. He quickly tries to make a new lane, but worries that he'll mess up again and turns around. But then he assures himself that he can do it, and turns back. Ono then calls to him, where Beshte has once again made a wavy Hippo Lane instead. Beshte is concerned that his dad will be disappointed, but soon remembers that he'll know what to do. He calls for Ono to warn the others not to let them in, and the two take their leave. Meanwhile, Bunga is beckoning the sable antelopes into the Flood Plains. He calls for the mother and her son to go first and they enter. Bunga then calls for another sable antelope, but Ono comes swooping in with the warning. When Bunga reveals that he just sent two of them in, Ono becomes concerned that they'll get lost. Kion then orders Fuli and Bunga to stay behind and make sure that they don't follow them in, while he and Ono search for the baby and his mother. Upon their leave, Bupu starts complaining again, about how they were ordered around. Fuli points out that they were all good reasons, when suddenly the rain storm breaks out. Eager to believe they'll be told to move out of the rain, Bupu informs them that they're not going anywhere. Fuli and Bunga are okay with this, since it's exactly what they want them to do anyway. Elsewhere, Beshte is explaining what happened to his father, adding that he let him down. Basi refutes his claim, stating that he was the one who let him down. He tries to stand, but his injury is still hindering him. Beshte rushes to support his father, and Basi proclaims that the two can work together to make Hippo Lanes large enough for the entire herd to move through. Beshte is immediately cheered up, and the two get to work. Back in the Flood Plains, Ono manages to locate the young sable antelope who is being carried away by the water current. He calls for Kion, who dives down and manages to push the youngster to shore. Kion asks if he's okay and where his mother is, and the young sable antelope replies that she was right behind him. They soon hear her calling out for help, and Ono is about to go looking for her until Kion tells him to guide the youngster back to safety while he goes looking for her. The two rush off in their own directions. Halfway across the Flood Plains, Basi halts suddenly. Beshte asks if he's okay, to which he replies that he just needs to rest. He assures his son that he will be right behind him, urging him to finish. Beshte agrees to go ahead, promising he'll make him proud. When he races off ahead, Basi exclaims that he always makes him proud, before relaxing in the rising water. However, just behind him, Makuu emerges with more of his float members, commenting that getting rid of the hippo means that he'll have control of the Flood Plains. With the rain storm still going, Bupu has resorted to more complaining. Fuli tells him that they'll tell them when to keep going, and asks him to stand and be quiet. Bupu reacts by sitting down. When Fuli orders him to stand up, Bupu isn't surprised that the Lion Guard is telling them what to do, causing the other sable antelopes to sit down with him. Despite Fuli's best efforts, she is unable to get him to stand, even when Ono returns with the youngster. Beshte then comes charging through, having completed the new Hippo Lanes. However, upon noticing his father's absence, he returns down the path. Ono ascends to check the path, and declares the new Hippo Lane to be "straight and true". Bunga then calls for them to 'follow that hippo', but Bupu remarks that it looks so wet. Fuli argues that they're already wet, and Bupu turns his head, telling her to continue yelling at them like they've done all day. Fuli has a change of heart, and apologises for yelling. She goes on to say that it's been a long day for her as well as them, explaining how they can get something to eat on the other side. She returns to Bupu and asks them to go, adding 'please' at the end of her statement. To her surprise, Bupu responds by telling her that that was all they wanted to hear, and that it never hurts to be polite. He then calls for his herd to follow, and together, they run through the new Hippo Lane. Kion then returns, and the youngster is reunited with her mother. When he asks, Fuli explains how Beshte did it, and Kion comments with relief that something finally went right. As Basi raises himself, he decides that it's time to continue helping Beshte, but hears Makuu behind him. The crocodile states that he's the guest of honor for their meal plan and starts to approach. Beshte arrives just in time, but Makuu is unhindered by his arrival, since they're crocodiles and they outnumber them four to two. Basi is sure they can handle them, but Beshte knows his father is still hurt. When the crocodiles start to approach from many angles and Makuu claims they have nowhere to run, Beshte states that they need a new lane, urging his father to follow him. They turn around and exit through the reeds, but Makuu's float take pursuit. Basi questions what his son is doing, reminding him that the lanes must be straight and true. But Beshte explains that it's not happening this time, and leads him around. Makuu's float continue following, until they stop at a junction having heard a noise. They turn around to see Bupu's herd charging down the lane, and Makuu calls for his float to dive. They do so, but get trampled by the sable antelopes. Bupu asks Sable Antelope #1 if they heard anything, but he claims not to have. Basi then compliments his son, and the pair approach Makuu. Beshte reprimands him for his actions, and orders him to use the new lanes to get out. Makuu groans, but succumbs to the hippo's orders. Later, with Bupu's Herd safely grazing on the other side, Basi and Beshte watch the other animals move through the new Hippo Lane. The rest of the Lion Guard approach, complimenting them on their work. Bunga exclaims that everyone loves the new Hippo Lane, and even Ono admits that Beshte was good at making them after all. Beshte thanks Ono for his words, and Basi ends by saying that he never had any doubt. Appearances Characters Locations Groups Animals References Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Season One Episodes